The Pope doesn't like Demons
by Habataki
Summary: Eh heh...this isn't supposed to be serious. And could be called, making fun. oh but yes, you should read it!
1. YAY!

This is how I view Inuyasha…not all fan fics must be serious, or honoring. This story is a model of how much sense the whole anime made to me. You may think it's stupid, and I might agree. However, it makes me laugh. Hah ha ha! And no, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

He was the demon that never died, and who wore the same outfit his entire life. He was the demon who loved a girl whose skirt he could never look up, simply because her skirt never moved. He was the demon who could be chewed up, nuked, and chopped up into pieces, but then appear in the next scene without a scratch. He was…Inuyasha.

"You'll never get away with this, you…you…you mean anti-demon bad guy!" screamed Inuyasha as he jumped into the air. The pope held up a cross and waved it in the air, staring Inuyasha down.  
"Come here, you demon from Hell!" Fifteen minutes passed as the Pope stared at the floating Inuyasha. Finally the Pope called out, "I did not know you could fly!"

Inuyasha grinned. "I didn't know either, but apparently it makes me more realistic!"

Kagome sat in a pile of flowers, with bread and cheese set out upon a blanket.

Suddenly Inuyasha was inside the Louvre. "What the…"

Kagome waddled up to him, her skirt plastered to her legs. "Oh! We are in a completely random room! What a surprise!!! OOOOO!" She hugged him tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"The pope must have had something to do with this. That's it…we will beat that old man down with a stick!" Kagome looked at him, puzzled.

"Why a stick?"

Inuyasha answered, "Because…it is the stick of special powers. If whoever wields it has a voice that hasn't hit puberty yet, it will glow with the aura of childish innocence. That means it will kill the Pope!"  
"Where will you get such a stick?"  
"From the AWCAS!!! America Wife and Child Abusers Society. They have all kinds of things. From World of Warcraft porn, to lord of the rings re-inactions complete with nazguls."

"Where is it?"

"I think in Istanbul…but to find the exact location we will have to go to Sweden. We are in Paris now…"

"Oooh!!!" Kagome eats some skittles. "That sounds fun! Lemme go with you! Don't leave me behind!!!" She grabbed onto his arm. "INUYASHA!!!"

* * *

What will happen next? Will Kagome finally die? Will Inuyasha finally die? Will they find the magical stick and defeat the Pope, or will the monks get in the way? ZOMG!!!


	2. Night

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the streets of Paris. "Inuyasha look!" Kagome said, as she pointed at a man. "Isn't that your brother? What's he doing here?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he examined the man; he grimaced as the man eye's met his gaze. Inuyasha's brother came closer until he stood a foot away from Inuyasha. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, he smiled sweetly. "Brother…I love you."  
Inuyasha gave him a strange look. "Uhh I love you too?"  
"No…No I love you!!! I love you!"  
"Kagome, can you leave us alone for a moment," Inu said in a daze. Once she left, he spoke. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long. How did you know I had feelings for you?"  
His brother flipped his hair as he smiled his gorgeous, glimmering smile. "Ever since we were younger…I've loved you. And when you met Kagome I became jealous. But I never stopped loving you."  
Inuyasha's eyes danced with joy. "YES! Well before we become a couple, I have to take care of Kagome. Is it okay if I play with her first?"

His brother's voice was filled with laughter. "Yes, she should be easy to take advantage of."

Inuyasha threw his fist into the air. "Hell yeah!"

That night Inu's brother hid in an alleyway near the hotel. As for Inuyasha and Kagome…well…he seduced her easily.

MALICIOUS SEX SCENE  
(Yes malicious is the right word. Disturbing.)

MALICIOUS SEX SCENE CONTINUED 

(MMkkayy….)

CONTINUED CONTINUED!!!

(Wow they really can do it all night long!)

Then finally morning came, and as soon as they left the hotel, Inuyasha let the truth out.

"Kagome…we can't do this anymore."

"WHAT??? After last night? You meanie!" Her voice was whiny and annoying, as usual.

"Yeah sorry…it's not you, it's me. Bye!" Inuyasha dashed into the alleyway where his brother awaited him and together they teleported to Istanbul. Kagome stood in complete shock. "Nooooooooooooo!" She screamed, falling onto the ground. She pounded the ground with her fists, and kicked her feet in the air, sobbing. The Brightside is that, despite the kicking, the skirt stayed to her legs and didn't tear!

"I will find you again Inuyasha! In Istanbul! Incest is disgusting!!!"

"So…" said Inu's brother. "How did the night go?"  
Inuyasha sighed as they sat on a street. "Well I couldn't get her skirt off. But you know, skirts are easy access."

Yes yes…disturbing I know. XD But I couldn't resist. Don't you think Inuyasha would be malicious? Hey hey, people on here are rubbing off on me. Thank you, thank you, to all of **bows**


End file.
